It will not END!
by sugarmybutt
Summary: This is after R2 began but before the Zero Requiem happened. What would happen if the whole world found out about Lelouch's plans(The Zero Requiem)before they happened? Suzaku loves Lelouch, and Nunnally and Rolo are dead. Could be oneshot. Rated M because in later chapters that will be what it will be(If I do more because I need inspiration to write...).
1. Hinderance

Yay! Frist Code Geass fic. Hope you like! May have a second chapter... I don't know(If you want it could be a oneshot or if I don't get any inspiration it will be a oneshot). It depends if you will review... I only want like, IDK, five , maybe? PS it will be all in Suzaku's POV (not only for this chapter but the whole story).

* * *

One week till the Zero Requiem

Lelouch was dead. Anyone and everyone could(and would) say "Look he is standing next to you," but I knew the truth. He was alive in body but his spirit was long gone and not even I the White Grim Reaper of Britannia or the Knight of Zero(that was my new title), Suzaku Kururgi, could save him. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try. Oh ,yes, I would try but I knew it was impossible. Why you ask, would I try? Or maybe why was it impossible? Well that is easy to answer...at least the second one, I mean... Nunnally and Rolo dead. And not only in spirit, if anything their spirit remains and it is only there bodies dead. Yes, Lelouch had hated Rolo at one time but unknowingly Lelouch grew attached to him. The three of them became a real family. A dead family. As the time for the Zero Requiem grew closer the closer I grew to Lelouch. I learned new things about him and grew to love him. Again. I came to love him again. But this time... it was not the same type of love.

Three Days till the Zero Requiem

Somehow the whole world found out about the Zero Requiem. Now Lelouch is regarded as a hero, more or less. Anyone that would sacrifice their life for the world is a hero. Some people still hate him but I doubt there are, no were, more than fifty. I don't know what to do now. Lelouch wants to still carry through with the Zero Requiem but it is no longer necessary. The Black Knights that were held captive were let go but they stay here. Their allegiance is too Lelouch. Kallen tries with me to get Lelouch's spirit back. It is not working. Not like it would have worked, from the beginning. I knew it wouldn't.

Day of the Zero Requiem

I woke Lelouch up like normal. Slowly he rose from the bed. He looked me in the eye, something he had not done since Nunnally's and Rolo's death. Unlike before where his eyes were dead I saw a spark of something I had never seen in his eyes before. I had no idea what it was. He took one step towards me and then shook his head his eyes going back to looking at the floor. He made a dismissive motion toward me like he always did and went over to his closet. I almost always laughed as I saw him look through his closet. I never understood this. He wore the exact type of thing every day. Today instead of doing as he motioned and leaving I walked over to him and looked into the closet. I gasped. It had his old school uniform, his old Zero outfit, and multiple copies of his emperor outfit. I guess I understood now. Everyday he looked into his past when he opened the closet door. Instead of being angry at me for not doing as he said he grabbed a box from the back of the closet. I had never seen the box before. He walked over to the bed and sat, patting the place next to him on the bed. He opened the box. There was a book in it. Lelouch opened the book. It was full of pictures, pictures of the days before. Not just before right then but further back there were pictures from eight years ago. Yet there was also a picture of the two of us that I could swear had to have been taken yesterday. I looked at Lelouch. He was looking at the first picture taken of us when Nunnally and him were younger. It was just Lelouch, Nunnally, and me in the picture smiling and some birds flying overhead. I looked at his face, tears streaming down it. I couldn't stop myself and at the time I didn't want to. I kissed him. Hard. I stood up and took the book and box placing it on the ground and went back to him. His face flushed and his lips bruised. His eyes stared into mine need and want clearly visible in them. As were the twin trails streaking down his face. I kissed his cheeks, wiping away the leftover tears. Then I stood back and just looked at him. After a minute or two of just staring I was going in for the kill. His lips. But there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Authur the cat will be used in the next chapter if I do one regardless of whatever plot or whatever I do. Please review. Please! I only want five reviews. Yeesh.


	2. Authur and Milly?

I updated sooner than I expected but I had inspiration... PS this whole story will always be in Suzaku's POV but I will be writing another fanfiction of this story in Lelouch's POV (maybe...) so... ya... here is Chapter 2. (And yes I know that it is short)

* * *

Due to my military training I immediately went into defense mode after I heard the knock. Who was coming here this early in the morning? I stood up and stalked to the door my eyes gone hard and my head thinking only of what my next order might be.

"Come in, Heather." Lelouch said calmly. The door opened and a small meek servant came in.

"I brought you your morning tea." she said. Lelouch gave her a small smile and nodded his head toward the side table. I looked for the pictures that were in his lap to find them gone. Heather, I think her name was, placed the tea down and turned to Lelouch.

"Is that all Master Lelouch?" Lelouch nodded his head and she turned to leave. Then she finally saw me. She saw that I was ready to fight and kill her and a very frightened expression appeared on her face. Lelouch made a motion at me._ At ease._ Then I noticed my stance and immediately fixed it to a slouched position trying to look smaller not wanting to scare the serving girl more. It didn't work. She squeaked and ran out the door after bowing again to Lelouch. I put on my most sheepish grin. Lelouch just shook his head and sighed. I closed the door and when I turned around Lelouch was zipping up his outfit and the doors to the closet were closed. I opened the door and walked out looking for any threats before Lelouch followed me out into the hallway. A small blur ran down the hallway towards us a person looking a lot like Milly running behind it.

"Someone catch that cat!" she yelled. Before the cat could run past me I grabbed it. It bit me. I sighed.

"Ouch. Its nice to see you again too, Arthur." I said.

"Hello Milly." Lelouch said. So I was correct in assuming that the person chasing after Arthur was Milly.

"Lulu! It's great to see you again. Come on, let's go! We can't keep them waiting forever." Milly said. I had no idea what was happening. My head started to spin. I heard Lelouch laughing. It was cold. Malicious even. I also heard Milly sigh and say,

"It's working..." I think she said something else but I didn't hear it.

"What's happening to me?" I managed to say before I passed out. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground.

* * *

Which pairing do **YOU** like better? Lelouch(seme) x Suzaku(uke) or Suzaku(seme) x Lelouch(uke)

Please review and tell me! Which pairing I do in the next chapter and possibly for the rest of this story depends on what you review! Also I won't update this story till I at least get three opinions on which pairing I do!


End file.
